The Return Of The Confederacy
by Darth Xelyt
Summary: With the separatist council dead and the droid army deactivated who will save the confederacy of independent systems from the war machine of the Galactic Empire


Chapter 1 Return of Grievous

Grievous's crisp blackened armoured body lay motionless on the utapau landing platform the battle for utapau was over and the remaining droid forces had been deactivated or destroyed.

A squad of clone troopers approached the body of the destroyed General even dead the General sent off a vibe that sent shivers up the clones spines .

"Sir why do we have to move this thing" said one of the clone troopers

"Orders are orders chrome" replied the clone seargent

Two troopers prepared to attempt to lift the body when they heard a scream they quickly turned to face where the scream had come from to find a magnaguard snapping the neck of one of the troopers

"damn! Blast it!" cried the clone seargent

"I thought the droids were shut down" yelled the clone trooper as he fired everything his blaster rifle had in it

"MagnaGuards don't count" cried the seargent as he spotted another two MagnaGuards approach the surrounded clone squad

After the clone squad had been neutralized the Magna Guards lifted Grievous's body then took it to a shuttle that had been left unnoticed by the clone army as it was a medical shuttle with no weaponry aboard .

The MagnaGuards were programmed to save grievous's life at all costs and even though they realised their Master was dead they had hope he could be resuscitated

As they fought for grievous's life the shuttle snuck past the republic fleet orbiting utapau and jumped to lightspeed.

General Grievous awoke on the operating table a metallic scream escaping his sizzled lungs

A Magnaguard passed him a glass of nutrient juice which he then slurped down it had been days since he had had time to consume nutrients

"Explain what happened" ordered grievous

"You were defeated by General Kenobi before we could arrive you were barely resuscitated"

General Grievous stared in thought for a few moments

"Has Utapau fallen?"

"Im afraid so General"

"You removed the data about mustafar correct?"

"Ofcourse general" replied the Magnaguard

"Where are we going?" Asked grievous

"Right now you need a place to rest so we are transporting you to Mustafar with the other separatist leaders"

"Very well" snarled grievous

As they flew over the Mustafarian lava landscape they noticed something was wrong they had sent in a secret code but no beacon had been activated luckily grievous knew the exact location of the secret hideout however he was shocked to find the shield deactivated and a quarter of the base reclaimed by the chaotic landscape

"Put me down!" Ordered grievous

"We must warn you General that the bases integrity is falling apart we ask that you be quick" said the magnaguard in an almost caring tone

"I must discover what happened here" said grievous as he dived from the shuttle he landed on one of the mustafarian landing platforms his feet dug into the metal alloy beneath his feet leaving deep holes in the landing platform

With haste grievous marched to the control room everywhere he looked battle droids and neimodians and personal bodyguards all lay dead through the corridors with dismembered limbs sometimes a meter away from the body they belonged to

Grievous was a professional he knew this damage was done by a lightsaber but no jedi would do this to unarmed separatist officers.

He found the door to the main control room had been sealed shut so he withdrew two of his lightsabers and cut through the metal door as he entered he noticed he didn't know what he was expecting to find but to find the entire separatist council in pieces scattered around the control room to even see the viceroy in two it made him feel for a moment something he hadn't felt in three years he felt afraid.

He approached the holographic recording station to try to work out what had happened he saw Darth Sidious come up on screen telling the council that he was sending a Darth Vader a new apprentice to take care of them

The General was furious as he realised what Sidious had meant why would Sidious betray us? He asked himself.

He checked the security recordings to see who it was that could have defeated the defences of Mustafar without it would seem a single casualty who was this Darth Vader he had heard of

Just as he thought he could not be anymore shocked in a single day he saw none other then General Skywalker massacreing the separatist council then he saw him talking to sidious who called him Darth Vader.

So grievous thought General Skywalker has become a sith grievous then ordered these files to be sent to his shuttle the General was without an army and he had been betrayed by the very person he thought was running this whole war for them the very person with dookus demise he thought he could trust.

He thought to himself for a few hours I could go in to exile and simply hide and perhaps one day return to face the republic again

No grievous thought to himself I shall fight the republic now and Sidious will pay for his betrayal

But Grievous would need help and he knew exactly where he could find it

On the over polluted stormy world of Jabiim a lone hooded robed figure wondered down the street the figure had been asked to meet someone about a very important matter though the republic had retaken jabiim the confederacy underground was still very much alive and the figure had helped the jabiim in return for a place to hide out in exile

As the lone figure entered a dark alley there was the sound of metallic feet stomping behind but the figure was focused on who was in front standing at his full height was General Grievous himself

The figure smiled under the hood "have you finally come to finish me?" She asked

"I have come to ask for your help Ventress" replied grievous

Ventress removed her hood there was no longer a smile just anger anger that the jabiim people had told the confederacy of her whereabouts so that they could have her assassinated

"I am not here to kill you ventress instead I am here with a proposal"

"Im listening" she said putting her hand next to her lightsaber prepared for a surprise strike

"You have probably heard that some time ago Dooku was Murdered by Kenobi and Skywalker"

"I didn't know if it was true but yes I had heard" said ventress

Grievous broke the news to her The Confederate Council is dead and the droid army has been deactivated "Sidious betrayed us" snarled grievous

"That's such a shame but what does this have to do with me" asked ventress

"Together we can still save the confederacy and command it together return to the confederacy as my second in command and we can still defeat the republic "

"I have no need to rejoin the confederacy I am happy with my life here grievous" said ventress starting to lose her patience

"Lady Ventress!" Cried a jabiim citizen the magnaguards turned to face the jabiim he stood there for a moment fearful for his life

Chapter 2 Surprises

"What is it harauo?" asked ventress

"Lady Ventress you must see this it's a message from Coruscant from the senate its being sent to every planet in the republic"

The message was a clear image of Palpatine in robes that resembled that of Darth Sidious

"The Confederacy droid armies have been shut down and the jedi rebellion will be extinguished by our new Galactic Empire" Harauo switched off the recording just before the applauding got to loud

"Galactic Empire?" Asked ventress looking to grievous

"This is impossible" said grievous" it must be a forgery"

"I assure you its not cried out Harauo"

"Harauo return to your people I must leave with grievous now"

"But my lady cried harauo where will you go?"

"Im not sure said ventress"

Harauo bowed then ran off down the street

As Grievous and ventress and his two Magnaguards returned to his shuttle he was approached by his command Magnaguard

"While you were gone General we received a transmission from a confederate officer he wouldn't talk to anyone but you and he would not disclose his location"

"I will talk with him" said Grievous

A geonosian appeared on the Holopad

"General Grievous something has gone terribly wrong I am on my way to Mustafar and I can not seem to contact the planet or poggle the lesser" the geonosian said in the Geonosian language

"I am sorry to inform you" Grievous said sending the geonosian the holovid he had been given by Harauo

"But the Council and the forces on Mustafar have been eliminated and the droids have been shut down by our enemies"

"I thought it was just problems with my droids personally I shall return to Mustafar at once to turn the droids back on!"

"Who are you?" Asked Grievous

"I am Gizor Delso head engineer I worked on the droid deactivation signal personally if anyone can reactivate it I can"

"You must hurry without the droids we will lose all the planets we have left" said Grievous

"Don't worry Grievous I will restart the Mustafar droid factories Delso out"

And with that he was gone

"Even with those droids we will never be able to make a stand against the republic now.. I mean the empire" said Ventress

"We need officers" said grievous

"And I know just where to get them" said Ventress with a smirk that grievous knew all to well.

It was late on the planet Dathomir the Imperial Prison located here was dark and looked half reclaimed by nature

Ventress had heard of Confederate officers being held here but she also knew as grievous did that getting in was the easy part it was getting out that was the problem

The plan was simple Ventress would assault the front while Grievous would sneak in from the roof and free the prisoners

Ventress had demanded two Magnaguards be sent with her for extra support and grievous had given in

With her robe and hood on she was past the gate and at the front door to the prison before the clones even realised she was there they hit the siren but only because Ventress wanted him to then she threw the two clones in to the wall of the prison then she tuned to meet another twenty troopers throwing off her robe and activating her dual crimson sabers and leaping in to action

Grievous was hunting for the Confederate officers they had come here to collect he was beginning to think this had been all for nothing when he found them three Confederate officers in a single row each in their own personal cell he recognised two of them the other Ventress had told him about

"Confederate officers" he said the three unsure of who had said it but knowing that it was a commanding presence

Staying in the shadows Grievous commanded a new order "state your names"

No guards ever cared about their names

"State your rank as well" commanded grievous

Now the prisoners were really confused

the kerkoidian spoke first Whorm Loathsom General of the confederate droid forces he said proudly

a bit worried the neimodian arose after loathsome finished Mar Tuuk Captain of the Confederate Navy

The man in the third cell remained quiet Grievous approached the man the man looked the worst out of all three of them he had clearly been here the longest

"And who are you" asked Grievous "I am commander Zian Finnis said Zian or atleast I was before I lost mount corvast."

"Will you redeem yourself" asked grievous as he stepped out of the shadows where all three eyes could see him clearly

Zian quickly stood "Yes sir General" he said as he saluted

"Good" said grievous as he gripped the bars with his bare cybernetic hands and ripped off the cage door ZIan stepped out with haste and then stood against the wall as grievous freed the other prisoners giving them all clone blasters then he and the prisoners made their escape

Once the prisoners made it to the shuttle Grievous messaged Ventress telling her to be quick for republic reinforcements were on the way Ventress did a force front flip in to the shuttle as it sped up and escaped the planet. Eventually they made it back to Mustafar where they were surprised to find freshly activated b1 droids guarding the platform they were then escorted to the new control room Gizor had set up

The officers all sat at the table Gizor spoke first

"I have reactivated the Mustafar droid factories sadly the old base was reclaimed by the lava but with work we can make this our new command centre"

"As we all know our council has been eliminated I have made contact with many of our corporate sponsors and they are all terrified and in disarray We need to establish a new command structure immediately"

General grievous rose from his chair "I ask that I continue to lead the Confederate Military to defeat our enemies"

The officers seemed to agree but Gizor was still a bit unsure "you already failed to defend the council and you lost utapau"

"That was not my fault" replied grievous "Darth Sidious betrayed the location to his new apprentice"

"So you say" Delso replied "I have contacted everyone and they say they will choose new leaders as quickly as possible however the trade federation has refused to reply to my messages"

"Those neimodian cowards said Ventress under her breath"

"Perhaps not" said Delso "I was secretly contacted by Marath Vooro he says the trade federation elected Sentepeth Findos as the new Viceroy and he has arranged a meeting with the Imperial Diplomatic corps to disband the trade federation"

"I must stop him!" yelled Grievous

"How do you expect to do that?" Delso asked Grievous

Chapter 3 Survival

Grievous thought for a moment "I am uncertain"

"Its simple" said Ventress as Delso and Grievous both turned to her

"How then" asked grievous

"We must have Findos removed and we must have Marath replace him"

"You dare assassinate the viceroy of the trade federation" cried mar tuuk with outrage

"If he stays in office there wont be a trade federation" said Ventress

Mar Tuuk grumbled but then sat down

"I have also received word from spies that a republic fleet is being sent to Raxus Secundus

To capture or kill the confederate senate and in their words bring order to the planet" Said Delso

"I will go and warn them said Ventress and then I will remove them from the planet and take them to a safer location"

"You can take them to enarc Marath says that his planet is safe and has a large fleet Grievous should go with Mar tuuk since he is a neimodian said Delso

"I don't have a ship" said Mar Tuuk

"I can fix that" said Delso as the door to the meeting room opened in walked a sight noone but Delso had been expecting

"He contacted me when I sent out the message he brought a fleet with him to help defend Mustafar and should be able to supply the ships we need"

Ventress stared at the alien unsure how to react

"Greetings who are you?" Asked Ventress

"I am Admiral Trench"

"Greetings trench" said Grievous "I leave Ventress with you and nice seeing you again"

"Nice to see you too Grievous" said Trench smiling

And then the Officers split up to head for their ships and to prepare for the missions ahead.

"Where were you keeping your fleet admiral?" Ventress asked Trench

"I was receiving repairs to my ships over Acherin when I was told that the Confederacy was defeated so I contacted Mustafar expecting some high ranking officer instead I got Delso at first I didn't believe what had happened but then I was told Grievous was now reorganising the confederacy and I knew I had to keep fighting so I brought my fleet to mustafar to wait for grievous to return."

"Very interesting admiral replied ventress"

"I hope you know what your doing Grievous" said Mar tuuk as he examined the bridge of his new Providence class warship gifted to him by Admiral Trench

"We must stop this slime from ending the trade federation and with it any hope the confederacy have left of defeating the empire." said Grievous

The shuttle landed on the platform of cato neimodia the fighting had stopped and clone troopers marched through the streets on the look out for any seperatist threats

Mar Tuuk and grievous found Marath in a corner with an annoyed look on his face until he saw grievous and Mar tuuk "Mar Tuuk!" he said as he hugged the captain "I was so sure the imperial scum had killed you im glad to see you" "and Grievous I was uncertain on what news I had heard about you Rumors had spread that General Kenobi had killed you im glad that they were mistaken"

"Where is Findos" Asked Grievous

"He is being asked to sign the treaty now the Trade Federation will be disbanded and all of its assets and resources given to the new empire"

"He will pay for this!" replied Mar Tuuk

Findos was about to sign the treaty when Grievous burst in through the door the clone troopers turned to fire but were quickly cut down the imperial diplomat drew his blaster but lost his arm in the process losing his head shortly after.

"What is the meaning of this!" yelled Findos outraged

"Grievous is here and he isnt going to let you do this!" yelled Marath

"But Palpatine promised us our world would come to no harm if I signed this!" cried Findos

"As leader of the confederacy movement I am hereby instating Marath Vooro as Viceroy of the trade federation" said Grievous

"What me?" Said Marath shocked

"You cant do that!" cried Findos

"No but you can" said Grievous as he leaned in and locked his eyes with Findos

"Fine I will do it but whatever happens to our planet and our people it was not my fault" said Findos

"Understood" said Marath as he signed the datapad making him the official new viceroy of the trade federation.

"We must quickly leave our homeworld there is nothing we can do for now we must return later with a new fleet" said Marath

"I agree" replied Mar Tuuk

"Then let us leave" said grievous as he turned and left the room.

"Seems we were a bit late" cried trench as they came out of hyperspace in the middle of a battle around Raxus Secundus many fighters were destroyed by ramming in to trench's command ship Trench immediately contacted the leader of the fleet in charge it was Admiral Heracles a Human Officer.

"What are you doing here admiral trench asked Heracles under the order of General Grievous I am to evacuate the Seperatist senate" said Trench

"That's a good idea we cant hold them up here they would be safer leaving the planet now while they still have a chance"

"Begin sending down ground forces" Ventress ordered Trench

"Yes my lady" replied Trench as he turned to a b1 droid

"Launch ground forces! Anything we have!"

Ventress arrived onboard a Landing craft along with a number of b1 b2 and aat's along with some older Ground armoured tanks which then charged straight for the oncoming horde of clone troopers and scout walkers and attes

Ventress was fast as lightning as she ran to the Confederate Senate where she found the frightened senators hiding inside the parliament building being protected by B1s and destroyer droids

Ventress stepped up and ordered the Senators to make way to the landing crafts the senators were fast to escape but not fast enough as a few squads of clone troopers entered the parliament with orders to kill every last Seperatist Senator Ventress held them off as the senators escaped and as she turned to leave she could have sworn out of the corner of her eye she could see a black figure in full armour standing on the balcony watching her she could feel the rage she quickly left choosing not to face this threat at this time.

Chapter 4 Hope

The Confederacy fleet appeared to be winning with the combined strategies of the two admirals

But they were losing the planet on the ground and Trench had very little droids left to spare

Get out of here Trench theres nothing more you can do!" yelled Heracles over the com channel

"Get the senators out of here we cant save the planet!"

"Nonsense!" cried Trench as he saw another new dull grey Venator get destroyed by his ships weapons

He cursed himself when he saw another eight venators appear out of hyperspace along with two powerful Victory Star destroyers

Ventress rushed in to the bridge "The senators are aboard we need to get out of here!" ordered Ventress

"You cant win this friend remember me" said Heracles as he signed off and rammed his providence in to a venator destroying both vessels

"So long friend said Trench prepare the fleet to jump to light speed take us to Enarc!" Trench yelled

On the bright side Trench thought the confederacy senate is safe and he leaves with an extra two capital ships. After dropping off the greatful Seperatist senate Trench ordered his fleet to return to Mustafar where a new meeting was to take place between the officers of the Confederacy and the new viceroy of the trade federation Marath Vooro and new representatives from the confederacy had arrived to hear what grievous had planned to save the now crumbling confederacy of independent systems.

The Mustafarian factories were now working at maximum efficiency again as were other factories around the galaxy planets like Acherin and New Plymto were now receiving fresh new droid shipments to fight against the empires new storm troopers

"Things are going well grievous" said Delso

"But were still heavily out numbered we need more droids and more ships" said Delso

"Where do you ask that I get this" grievous asked Delso

"You could send Ventress to the moon of Boonda I know a hutt there that owns a factory and he would be happy to accept a trade agreement with us if we send someone there to talk to him."

"Business with a hutt?" Asked Ventress

"Seems a bit desperate doesn't it?" asked Ventress

"He is not a normal hutt from what my spies tell me" said Delso

"Very well Ventress will go to Boonda to organise a trade agreement but it will still not be enough" said Grievous

"Your right" said Delso "we need to organise an even bigger army for that we need to remove the republic occupation of Geonosis "

"Are you mad!" cried Trench "that would be suicide even if you won the battle the empire would have the planet bombarded from orbit by any nearby fleets rather then let us make it operational again"

"With the new ships given to us by Marath we should be able to capture it general" said Delso to grievous

"Didn't you hear me said trench" snarling at Delso "any action there would attract the attention of the entire imperial fleet!"

"Not if we do it my way" said Delso

"What is your way?" asked Trench

"Me and my fellow geonosians have been working on a new droid we call it the Predator Droid"

"It resembles a b2 droid but it also has many unique characteristics and armaments allow me to show you" explained Delso as the holographic pad in the middle of the table showed the schematics to his new droid

"It has much more powerful blasters on each arm both arms have wrist launches extra armour including an inbuilt flamethrower and it is equipped with two Vibro blades for close quarters combat aswell as a personal cloaking generator"

"This along with a number of chameleon droids should be able to stealthily secure the factories that we require."

"That's an interesting plan said Trench but how do you expect to defeat the fleet that is over Geonosis?"

"We simply wait until the droid factories are back up then we strike with the biggest fleet we can organise at this time"

"I will agree to this" said grievous "and Mar tuuk can take Ventress to Boonda"

"Agreed" said Delso

When Mar Tuuks providence arrived in orbit around the Boonda moon he was happy with the large factory he saw.

"Are you sure your going alone?" He asked Ventress

"I don't want to make our business partner feel uncomfortable" said Ventress

As she left the bridge.

Ventress walked in to the throne room of Boonda which she thought was a lot more hygienic then she had originally expected.

Boonda I am here on behalf of the Confederacy to arrange a trade agreement with you" said Ventress

"Yes I know" said Boonda "as you could probably see from orbit my factory stretches throughout almost the entire moon with some money and some confederacy droid schematics I would be willing to help you rebuild your droid army but it will cost you extra since I have to keep the empire from sniffing around".

"I understand" said Ventress and she passed over a datapad to Boonda

Boonda Looked at the Datapad "your expectations are exaggerated I can not support this kind of manufacturing with how much we agreed on!"

"We have more then compensated for it with extra credits" said ventress

"Boondas eyes lit up like the moon when he saw how much he was being paid"

"This is Generous even with how much would go towards the droid manufacturing process"

Said Boonda

"Do we have a deal asked Ventress slightly annoyed of the hutt dragging this on"

"Yes we have a deal" said Boonda "but I want some Destroyer droids for myself"

"If that is what you wish" said Ventress as she turned and exited the throne room.

Admiral trench's fleet dropped out of hyperspace in the Geonosis system

"Looks like five venators and two acclamators this is going to be be difficult" said trench to grievous

"We have two providence class ships and a droid control ship you can make it work admiral" said grievous

"Lets begin the planetary invasion" ordered grievous as he left the bridge.

The sky over Geonosis was Dim as the three droid gunships flew over the desert planet

Then they landed at an old factory which they noticed had been taken over by the empire

As the predator droids and the chameleon droids exited the gunships grievous drew his lightsabers.

Chapter 5 liberation

General grievous cut down the five stormtroopers that were guarding the entrance

Chameleon droids locate and destroy any stormtroopers you find but do not harm the factory ordered grievous

Grievous entered with the predator droids to find a huge battle between stormtroopers and chameleon droids

Grievous went for the information databanks to try to steal any data that would be vital to the survival of the confederacy

The predator droids moved upon the storm troopers activating their wrist vibroblades

And then leaped in to a squad of completely unprepared storm troopers who didn't last more then 20 seconds after the droids hit the ground

Impressive grievous thought to himself as he searched the data files he had no time to keep searching so he downloaded all of the information on to a storage device and then went to join the battle

Between the firepower of the cloaked chameleon droids and the up close and high speed predators the storm troopers had no chance with grievous there they simply had no choice but to retreat

When the storm trooper commander finally realised what was happening he tried reaching other imperial forces on geonosis only to find that they too were under attack from droids he contacted Admiral Voell

He pulled out his holo transmitter

"This had better be good Commander im in no need for hearing security reports right now" said Admiral Voell

"Sir were being overrun down here!"cried the commander

"What are you on about!" yelled Admiral Voell

"Chameleon droids Admiral hundreds of them there's no stopping them!" cried the commander as he was killed and he collapsed then Grievous crushed the holo transmitter with his foot.

The Admiral immediately ordered the storm troopers to be sent down but he did not expect trench's fleet to come out from behind Geonosis's moon

"Fire all weapons" ordered Trench as his fleet tore the first two venators apart before the fleet could raise their shields

"Now would be a good time to bring in our reinforcements" said Trench

Five Banking clan frigates dropped out of hyperspace launching launching droch class boarding ships towards the venators

Admiral Voell wasn't expecting even more confederacy units after the war was meant to be over

He had heard about confederacy resistance but a full scale attack on an imperial held world was ridiculous

"Order our troops back!" "Well need them to fight off these borders!" Cried admiral Voell

"Too late sir our forces are under attack from a geonosian Militia they are too busy"

Damnit thought admiral Voell as he ordered all of the ships security forces to hold off the droids that would no doubt soon be entering the ship

Out of the boarding crafts came squads of Droid commandos along with some buzz droids to help keep the ship under their control until they could capture the bridge

Admiral Voells bridge was boarded by a squad of Commandos that had made it to the bridge

"Damn droids!" yelled Admiral Voell as he fired his blaster pistol at the invading forces

One droid commando shot at Admiral Voell hitting him in the chest and killed him instantly

The droids had captured the bridge

A b1 droid walked up to Admiral trench

"Status report for you sir" said the droid

"Uh yes the report out with it then" trench told the droid

Two Venators were captured including their command ship the other venator and the two acclamators were attempting to jump to hyperspace when you destroyed their engines

"I know that droid but how is the ground battle going" asked Trench a bit annoyed the droid would report on the battle that he himself had fought

"The General has captured the droid factories and freed the geonosians who are now preparing to man the factories to help the confederacy defeat the empire" said the droid

"Good I must speak to him"

Admiral Trench turned to the holoprojector and pressed some buttons and General grievous appeared

"How is the battle" Grievous asked Trench

"The battle is over General two not to badly damaged venators for our movement aswell as a badly damaged one and two half destroyed acclamators if you want them said Trench"

"They are not worth our time but keep the two venators" ordered Grievous

"Yes sir" said Trench wondering what grievous's next move would be

"We now have control of geonosis we must make sure that it remains a secret for aslong as possible prepare some forged holotransmissions so we can keep the empire off of our backs for a while" ordered grievous

"Ofcourse general" said trench as he smiled

Ventress was amazed at how fast Boonda's factory worked she had already amassed a rather large simple droid army most of which were simple b1s but every little bit helps

She had not expected an Imperial Venator to arrive in system but she ordered Mar Tuuk to hide the providence behind the moon promising she would fill him in afterward

Ventress sneaked in to the throne room right on top of Boonda

There she saw an Imperial Officer Negotiating with Boonda

"I have come on behalf of the emperor to ask for your assistance our glorious empire needs new droids to help run its new powerful fleets"

"Ofcourse" Said Boonda taking the Imperial Datapad from the officer

"This is acceptable" said Boonda looking through the datapad

"Your emperor is very generous" said Boonda

"Yes he is considering he lets hutts like you stay in business" The imperial officer said with a smirk

"Is that all" Boonda said offended by the way the officer had spoken to him

"That is all for now" said The officer as he walked out of the throne room

Ventress dropped from the ceiling right infront of Boonda giving him a massive shock which took him some time to calm down

"Please Lady Ventress do not do that again" pleaded Boonda

"What does the empire want" asked Ventress

"They want my entire factory to help produce some droids.. aswell as some other strange parts that it doesn't say what they are for probably a secret imperial project of some sort" explained Boonda

"So who are you going to work for" asked Ventress

"Both of you the empire doesn't take no for an answer and im guessing you don't either so unless you want to station a fleet of warships over my moon I expect you to understand my problem sure its one venator now but if I say no it will be an entire imperial fleet over my moon taking my factory for themselves!" cried Boonda "I understand" said Ventress "We don't have the ships right now but

once we do you will cease working for the empire and we will pay you extra is that reasonable?"Asked Ventress "ofcourse" said Boonda

Chapter 6 Dread

The retaking of Geonosis had been a huge success so far new droid armies had been made and even a couple new providence warships had been produced on the planet

So far the empire had been happy with the fake transmissions between them and Admiral Voell

No one expected what was to happen next

"Admiral Trench sir an Imperial fleet has entered the system" said the droid

"What?" "Show me!" cried Admiral Trench as he saw with his own eyes two imperial Venators and what looked like a Victory Star destroyer but was far larger and looked a lot more well armed

"Sir they are contacting us" said the comm droid

"Put me on comm with them and make sure they only see the Imperial Admiral and please mask my accent"

"Yes Admiral" said the droid

"ahh Admiral Voell you don't know me but im Admiral nexu"

"How do you like the look of the new Impressive Imperial class Star Destroyer shes a beauty isn't she?" asked Admiral Nexu as he smirked at Admiral Trench's fake image

Yes very thought Admiral trench as he wondered what to do

"If you excuse me for a moment Admiral Nexu I have to take a report from the surface"

"Very well" said Admiral Nexu" I will just be here enjoying my new bridge"

Trench shut off the holoprojector disgusted at these new Imperial Officers the empire seemed to have been picking from the bottom of the barrel he wasted no time contacting grievous

"A new powerful warship you say" said Grievous "tell Delso we will need to build something to match such a beast"

"I will do that General but what do I do about Admiral Nexu in the mean time we didn't build this fleet just so it could be destroyed!" cried Trench

"Find out why he is here and if he doesn't go away you will need to treat him as a guest aboard one of your stolen venators simply give the commando droids some clone armour and prepare a trap" said Grievous

"Ofcourse not General it will be done immediately" Trench said as he signed off.

A few days later Admiral Nexu contacted Admiral trench

"So Voell ive been wondering where are your extra ships I can see your venator and acclamators on the edge of the system but two venators are missing you wouldn't happen to be up to some secret business would you" asked Nexu

"Ofcourse not they went back to Kuat for some repairs I didn't want to say anything but we were attacked by pirates"

"Why didn't you simply let the geonosians repair them?" Asked Nexu

"Trench clenched his teeth he had been caught in a lie and didn't know what to say"

"Oh ofcourse silly me the Emperors secret project you didn't want to slow down its production rate just for a couple simple scratches from some pirates you're a good admiral Voell very loyal to the empire"

"Thank you said Trench not believing he made it through that"

"Why don't you come over to my command ship and talk with me in person Admiral Nexu"

Trench asked believing it was now or never

"That would be lovely"" said Nexu "I will prep my shuttle immediately"

The lambda shuttle landed in the hangar of the Venator the droids had cleaned it up to make it look like the attack never took place and that the bodies were moved also they had put in some Chameleon droids cloaked to watch over to protect Admiral Trench

The clone armoured droid commandos watched and waited and mimicked the clones the best that they could

"Where is Admiral Voell?" Nexu asked the clone that appeared to be in charge

"He will be here in a minute Admiral" the droid said in a perfect clone voice

The Admiral began moving towards the door to exit the hangar when the automatic door slid open to reveal Admiral trench holding a blaster pistol

Then the Chameleon droids decloaked

"Seperatist scum!" Nexu shouted as he reached for his pistol but he was too slow and Trench blasted him

The storm troopers began firing at the commando droids but were cut down by the chameleon droids and the commandos stormed the shuttle taking the command crew hostage

Commander Reo stared at the Venator he knew his Admiral had boarded he had a funny feeling like something was wrong

"Contact Admiral Nexu I have a bad feeling "

"Yes Commander" said the imperial officer "I cant reach him said the imperial officer nervously"

"Contact Admiral Voell" ordered the Commander

"Cant reach him either Sir"

"What the blazes is going on" asked Commander Reo

"Sir! Separatist ships are coming out of hyperspace behind us"

"It's a trap!" Cried commander Reo

"Power up the shields power up all weapons!"

"Sir a droid control ship is coming towards us cried the imperial officer"

"Fools Witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational Star Destroyer!"

Suddenly the Star destroyer fired all of its weapons at the droid control ship which shields quickly began to fail under the barrage of the Star Destroyers turbolaser batteries

Admiral trench had no idea how to defeat such a powerful warship and didn't know what he was going to do

"Focus all firepower on that Star Destroyer!" Cried Admiral Trench

But the combined firepower wasn't enough to take down the Star Destroyers shields

"Increase weapon firepower!"cried Trench

"Firepower is at maximum!" cried the b1 droid

"Sir we are recieiving communications" said the comm droid

"Who is it" Trench yelled

"This is Captain Zian Finnis here with reinforcements to assist"

"No number of ships is enough to defeat this warship" said Trench stopping just short of finishing his sentence as he saw a huge warship being escorted by five providence class warships

"What is that" asked Trench?

Chapter 7 Small Victories

Zian Finnis ordered the providence class warships to begin firing immediately while he charged his main cannon

"Delso has fixed our problem of being outgunned" he told Trench

"I would like to introduce to you the new Confederacy Aggressor class warship"

Where did you get it?" Asked Trench

"built from scratch on Mustafar the Plans for it were given to us by you well grievous found them actually but you sent them to us" said Zian with a smirk on his face as he fired the ships main weapon the weapons burst smacked in to the Star Destroyer depleting its shields and doing massive damage to its hull where the rest of the confederacy fleet concentrated its fire

Commander Reo tried desperately to get the shields back online but it was no use and the Star Destroyer exploded leaving behind only space debris

"Congratulations" Trench said to Finnis

"Congratulations to you too trench for holding them off long enough for us to get here"

Then General Grievous appeared on the holo projector

"Congratulations to you both Trench and Finnis but the empire is bound to send more ships to find out what happened here"

"Good thing we have a large fleet over Geonosis now" said Admiral Trench

"It wont be enough if the empire sends their entire fleet here" said Grievous

"But that will take time and we still have plenty of planets that are still holding out against Imperial forces and many more yet undiscovered" said Trench

"And yet our territory shrinks more every day" said Finnis

"With more of these Aggressor class warships we can turn the tide against the empire we should begin producing them here" said Trench

"I agree" said Grievous

"we will have only limited time before the Empire sends a fleet to find out what happened to their Star Destroyer and when they find out they wont be happy" said Zian

"I will prepare to defend the planet" said Trench as he strolled away

"I will begin building planetary defences and organising the droid army" grievous told Finnis as he left the room moving towards the hangar

"I guess I'll just contact Mustafar" said Zian as he exited the meeting room.


End file.
